


misery you choose

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hard life that Frank's chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	misery you choose

**Author's Note:**

> Quick beta by the lovely Lucifuge5, title from _Fake Your Death_ by My Chemical Romance. Based on a set of Tweets between Frank and Gerard.

"You are an asshole." The glass of the phone is chilly against his cheek. He has to school himself to keep his voice flat and clipped.

"Hi, Frank, how are you?"

Frank can't see him, but he certainly can hear the smile in Gerard's voice. "That was fucked up. Stupid sparkly heart emoji." He takes a deep breath to banish the giggles that are trying to bubble up. "It's doubled the number of Tweets I get asking about Frerard. Asshole."

Gerard just hums noncommittally. "How was Canada?"

"Cold. Big. Miss Jamia and the kids."

"I know, Frankie." 

And Gerard _does_ know. Knows, just like Frank does, about homesickness and missing the ones you love; that constant, low-level ache in your heart. He wants cuddles from his girls and Miles, wants the laughter and yelling and _noise_ from a house full of kids and animals. Family. 

In the past, when Frank got like this, Gerard would wrap him up in a hug. Frank would press his face against Gerard's neck, inhaling the scent of him, sweat and smoke. "Miss you."

Gerard makes a soft sound. "You know what I would do if I was there, don't you?" His voice is so soft and quiet, like he's telling Frank something secret. "I would pull you into a hug, and remind you that we're doing this because we love this, playing music, talking to the kids. . .it's what we were born to do."

Frank closes his eyes and just listens to Gerard's voice.

"Just a handful of shows left, and then you can go home to Jamia, and the girls, and Miles. The girls will be so happy to see you, they'll hug you and ask a million questions. Miles will be excited and smiling, and you'll wrap your arms around all three of them and smush them together until they're all giggling. And Jamia will pretended to be mad at you, but she won't be able to hide her grin. . ."

Frank sighs. "Thanks, Gee." He feels a little better, not so wound up and strung tight.

"Go to bed, Frankie. You've got a long drive in the morning."

He nods, even though Gerard can't see him. "Yeah." He can sleep now. "Love you," he whispers.

"You, too," Gerard murmurs back, and Frank listens to the click of the connection as Gerard ends the call.

-fin-


End file.
